Few Years Later
by OneTreeHill0983
Summary: Lucas and Peyton decided to stay in Tree Hill and raise Sawyer. Everyone has families and this is their story
1. Chapter 1

After Peyton had Sawyer, Lucas and Peyton had a decision to make stay in Tree Hill and raise Sawyer around her family or go to Italy to be near Karen, Andy and Lily. They decided to stay in Tree Hill and raise their family. Sam never went to live with her birth mom and told Brooke she would be happy to be adopted by her; Victoria talked Brooke into going to Los Angeles to get Julian back. Nathan made it to the NBA playing for the Charlotte Bobcats; Haley has been working on her album at Red Bedroom Records with the help of Mia. Mia decided to not go on tour for a few months so she could stay with Chase longer. Every game Nathan played at Jamie and Haley would be at. Jack came back into Sam's life with good news; he had found a family and was being adopted by Nathan and Haley.

**Families:**

Scott Family

Nathan Scott- 25

Haley James Scott-25

Jack Daniels Scott- 17

James Lucas Scott- 7

Brooklyn Sawyer Scott (in later chapters)

Baker Family

Julian Baker- 27

Brooke Davis-Baker- 25

Samantha Davis-Baker- 17

Davis Peyton Baker- 4 months

Scott Family

Lucas Scott- 25

Peyton Sawyer-Scott- 25

Sawyer Brooke Scott- 10 months

Jenna Walker Scott- 16 (adopted, is Sam's little sister that she did not know about)

Adams Family

Chase Adams- 25

Mia Adams- 22

Colin Jonathan Adams- 3 months

McFadden Family

Mouth McFadden- 25

Millie McFadden- 24

Sal Gregory McFadden- 16


	2. Red Bedroom Record News

**Red Bedroom Record News!**

Haley walked into Red Bedroom Records hoping that Mia, Brooke and Peyton were already there. Haley had great news and could not wait to share it with her closest friends she had not even told Lucas but it was because she did not want him to tell Nathan yet.

"Guys you in here? I have really exciting news and I can not wait to tell you." Haley said coming around the corner into the office Peyton and Haley share.

"Okay Tutor-mom you can spill the beans everyone is here." Brooke said holding onto Davis, Mia and Peyton were sitting on top of Peyton's desk anxious to hear the news. "Okay now none of you can tell anybody this, I am telling all of you first because I know you all will be happy, I'm pregnant." Everyone stared at her for a few minutes "Hales are you positive you mean bun in the oven and everything." Peyton said jumping off the desk and giving Haley a huge hug, everyone cheered as the news finally sunk in.

After everyone relaxed from the news Mia left to be with Chase and their beautiful three month son Colin. Peyton went over to get Sawyer out of the playpen Peyton had put in there so she could bring Sawyer to work while Lucas coached during the day. Brooke left with Davis to go to her store which had the new clothing lines that she had designed in it.

"So Haley when are you going to tell Nathan, Jack and Jamie about your pregnancy?" Peyton said opening her email. "I am going to tell them tonight I just hope that everything goes well and that everyone will be excited." Haley said leaving the office and walking into the recording studio. After a few hours they both left so Haley could get supper ready and relax before she told her family the news.

888888

When Haley got home she started making everyone's favorite dish hoping that it will make the news easier to tell when all of them are happy. Jamie and Jack were the first ones home because Nathan stopped by the store. "Mom, where are you?" Jack said putting his stuff away, "I am in the kitchen boys follow the scent of the food." Haley said laughing as they came around the corner. "Where's your dad, boys I thought you were going to wait for him after practice Jack." "Oh dad had to stop somewhere to get something." Jamie said taking a cookie out of the jar on the counter.

Haley was about to tell Jamie to put it back when Jack took it out of Jamie's hand and ate it. "Jack you're going to ruin your dinner." Haley said laughing at the expression on Jamie's face. "Jack that was not cool I really wanted that cookie." Jamie said getting off of the stool. Haley watched as Jack and Jamie ran outside to play basketball. "Hales you in here I got you something." Nathan said walking through the living room into the kitchen with a bag full of Mac and Cheese. "You got the food of the gods, oh I love you so much Nate." Haley walked over to kiss him.

When dinner was done she called the boys in to have them wash up, as they all sat down at the table Haley got ready to tell everyone the news. "Okay guys I have some exciting news, I am pregnant!" As she said it Jack got up and walked over and hugged her. Jamie sat there stunned and Nathan smiled. "Mommy does that mean there is going to be another baby around?" Jamie asked looking at his food. "Yes it does son." Nathan answered for her smiling.

After dinner everyone was in the living room watching a movie Jamie picked out. When the movie finished Haley and Nathan stayed down stairs and talked. "So are you mad Nate?" Haley asked turning towards him. "Baby I could never be mad about this we are having another child." Nate said pulling her in for a hug "Always" Haley said "And Forever" Nathan replied as they headed up the stairs.

888888

Samantha got home just as Julian was pulling into the driveway which made her smile; she loved having him as a father. "Hi dad how was work today?" she said giving him a hug before walking up the porch. "It was great I got the rights to make Lucas's book The Unkindness of Ravens into a movie." Julian said following her into the house. "Wait does that mean Uncle Lucas's dream is finally becoming a reality.' Sam said sitting at the table. "Yep it does and I can not wait to tell him." Julian said sitting next to her.

Julian was busy making dinner and Sam was doing homework by the time Brooke got home with Davis. "Oh Julian I am so sorry I would have been home sooner but I had to make new designs for the movie." Brooke said laughing, handing Davis to Sam. "So I am guessing you got the news." He said turning around with a smile on his face. "Yeah babe I got the news and it is a good thing I still had the jackets." She said giving him a kiss.

After Julian and Brooke talked for a little bit it was time for dinner and everyone sat there eating Julian's famous pasta. When dinner was done Sam cleaned up and did the dishes before returning to finish her homework while her mom worked on sketches. Once Sam was done Brooke sat down her sketches to talk to her daughter, allowing Julian to have sometime with Davis. "So how is school going for you?" Brooke asked getting some Oreo cookies to share with Sam. "Good, I made up a new routine for the cheerleading competition on Saturday." Sam said dunking her Oreo in milk. "How did that go, do the girls like the new uniforms I made?" Brooke asked drinking some milk. Sam nodded her head and smiled.

"Sam I have something to tell you." Brooke said almost crying. "Mom what's wrong what happened?" Sam said getting worried. "I just found out that you have a little sister now I am telling that she is someone you know and love dearly, it is your cousin Jenna Walker-Scott." Brooke said holding Sam. "Mom, I have a sister does she know about me?" Brooke shook her head no.

888888

Peyton had Sawyer lying in her crib when Jenna walked through the door crying. "Mom are you in here I really need to talk to you." She said walking into the living room from her bed room. "Sweetie what is wrong?" Peyton said turning off the television. Jenna sat next to her mom and put her head on her shoulder. "Mom is it true that I have an older sister that was adopted?" Jenna asked wiping the tears away. Peyton froze, Luke and her always promised to tell Jenna the truth if she ever asked but Peyton just was not ready for it.

Before Peyton could answer Luke came through the door. "Honey how about your dad and I tell you everything that we know does that sound fair." Jenna nodded. Lucas walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to his girls. "Jenna asked if she had an older sister and I think it is time to tell her the truth." Peyton said holding Jenna.

"Jenna the truth is that your older sister is someone you know and love. Your older sister is Samantha Davis-Baker sweetie." Luke said taking her hand, Jenna's mouth dropped as she heard what her dad just said. "So does she know about me or anything?" Jenna asked crying harder now. Peyton shook her head yes knowing that Brooke had told Sam just moments before.

888888

Jenna walked to the river court with her iPod and some chalk so she could draw, she did not know that Sam had the same idea of coming to the river court. For as long as they both could remember they had been cousins now they were sisters. Jenna sat in the middle of the river court with a piece of chalk in her hand ready to draw when Sam came up behind her.

"So I guess we are sisters now huh." Sam said sitting next to her with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so what are we going to do about it?" Jenna asked shutting off her iPod. Sam looked at Jenna and smiled it was true they were sisters they had the same features except Sam's hair was a lot darker than Jenna's. They both sat in silence for awhile before Jenna picked up a piece of chalk and wrote "Today I found my sister and I do not know what to do." Sam smiled because she was thinking the same thing. As night began to fall they both got up and hugged and left.

Sam was half way home when she called Jenna and said "I am glad we are sisters and I will see you tomorrow at school and at practice." Jenna smiled before saying "Me too and I can't wait." When Jenna got home she went straight to bed tired from being emotionally drained. Sam walked in the house and sat on the couch and cried. Brooke walked over and sat next to her and held her as she cried. After a few minutes of sitting on the couch Brooke and Sam went to bed tired from the days events.

888888

Mia and Chase enjoyed a quiet meal at home with Colin before settling on the couch to watch a movie that Peyton had recommended. Mia kept thinking about all the news she heard today with Haley being pregnant and Samantha and Jenna being sisters. "Chase what do you think if I do not go back on tour." Mia asked, pausing the movie. "Well I think that it is you decision and whatever you want to do I will back you one hundred percent." Chase said kissing her head. See the truth is Mia loved going on tour but she loved her family and friends more and she does not want to miss seeing her son grow up.

When the movie finished Mia put Colin in his crib and headed for their room, Chase turned everything off and grabbed their phones before heading to bed. Mia was already asleep by the time Chase got into the room but he did not mind he put her cell phone on her stand and than slid into his side of bed.

**Next chapter Haley tells Lucas the news of her pregnancy and sees how he is handling the news of his book becoming a movie. **

.


	3. Movie News

Movie News along with Pregnancy News

Luke was sitting at his desk in his office going over plays for practice when Julian walked in. "Luke I was hoping you would be here." Julian said sitting in the chair. "Yeah I'm here just going over some plays what you need." Luke said looking up from the play book. Julian smiled before for saying "Well I have good news about you book The Unkindness of Ravens." As Julian said that Luke looked nervous "is it finally getting turned into a movie like you promised?" Luke asked smiling. Julian nodded his head smiling knowing that Luke would be happy.

Once Julian left Luke called Peyton to tell her the good news, "baby The Unkindness of Ravens is being made into a movie Julian got the rights to it and we start production on Thursday." As Peyton was listening to his news she was crying "You mean your dream is finally coming true, oh baby I am so happy for you." Peyton said picking up Sawyer to feed her. Peyton said goodbye to Lucas so she could get ready to go to work with Sawyer.

Haley sat in her class room waiting for her English Literature class to come, all Haley could think about was the news she was going to share with Luke. Sam and Jack were the first two to come to class. "Hi Mrs. Scott, I heard about the good news congratulations." Sam said sitting on top of a desk. "Jack I thought I said to keep it quiet until I tell Luke about it." Haley said laughing. "Sorry mom but you know I can not keep anything from my girlfriend." Jack said standing next to Sam. "Aunt Haley, do you know about Jenna and I being sisters?" Sam said leaning into Jack. Haley sighed knowing that Brooke and Julian must have told her.

"Yes Sam, I did know about it but promised to not say anything about it. If I did your mom would have killed me." Haley said standing up. Sam sighed she was happy that she found out about Jenna being her sister but she wished that the news would have came earlier. Sam and Jack took their seats as the rest of the class came in. "Alright class today we are going to start a new topic. The new topic we are going to start is writing about something that is important to you." Mrs. Scott said sitting on top of her desk.

All the students started writing "While you are all writing I am going to go talk to Coach Scott. Now I trust you all to be good while I am away." Mrs. Scott said walking out the doors.

888888

Luke was sitting in the gym going over what he just heard, he was excited that his book was being turned into a movie but he also loved coaching and did not want to leave it just to help with the movie. Haley walked into the gym following the sound of the music, she saw Luke sitting on the bleachers. "So this is what you do during your free time Luke you sit in the gym listening to music wow." Haley said sitting next to him, "Hales very funny I needed to think, I just found out that my book is being turned into a movie." Luke said turning down the music. "Well that is great news Luke, I also have good news I am pregnant." Haley said smiling.

Luke looked at her then pulled her into a hug "that is amazing Hales congratulations. Did Sam or Jenna tell you that they found out about being sisters?" Luke said almost in tears. "Oh Luke, Sam told me and she is really happy about you just got to give Jenna time to adjust to having an older sister who is also a cousin." Haley said grabbing Lucas's hand.

A few minutes later Haley left the gym to go back to her class, as she was walking through the halls she stopped at Mr. Thompson's room to talk with Jenna."Mr. Thompson may I see Jenna Scott for a second." Haley said sticking her head in the door. Jenna got up and walked out the door. "Yes, Mrs. Scott?" Jenna said closing the door behind her. "Jenna, sweetheart you can call me Aunt Haley." Haley said standing next to the wall. "Aunt Haley if you are here to talk to me about the whole finding out about Sam being my sister, relax I am fine." Jenna said sitting on the floor.

"If you say you are fine I believe you but you might want to talk to your dad about this he is freaking out." Haley said laughing. Jenna nodded her head then walked back into class. Haley walked back to her class smiling, when she got back all of her students were still working. "All right class stop working that will be due tomorrow." Haley said taking a seat at her desk. Once she sat down the bell rung and the day was over.

888888

Brooke sat in her clothing boutique sketching a new outfit inspired by Sam, Brooke already had her major fashion line, Baby Brooke and now she was working on a teen look. Julian walked into the boutique with lunch to surprise Brooke. "Hey baby I brought lunch how about you stop working and take a break." Julian said sitting on the couch Brooke set her sketch down and joined him on the couch. "You do know it is way past lunch right." Brooke said kissing him. "Oh well we will call it an afternoon snack then." Julian said kissing her back.

A few hours later Brooke and Julian went home to start making dinner, Brooke decided since everyone knew about Haley's pregnancy she would throw a dinner party and Jenna and Samantha could talk some more about being sisters. Peyton, Lucas, Jenna and Sawyer were the first to arrive so Jenna and Samantha went into Sam's room to talk before the other Scott family and McFadden family to get there.

Once everyone was there, Samantha, Jack, Jenna and Sal all sat at the island talking while Sawyer and Davis played in the play pen in the corner. "So Sam, how do you like having a sister that you never knew about?" Sal asked getting punched in the stomach by Jenna. "I think that it is amazing because now we are not only cousins and teammates we are sisters." Samantha said eating some of the spaghetti on her plate.

The adults sat at the table talking, "So how does it feel to be parents?" Lucas asked Mouth and Millie they had just finalized the adoption of Sal this morning. "Scary but great he is sixteen already has a girlfriend, plays on your basketball team and is a great kid." Mouth said drinking some wine.

After dinner Sam and Jenna went into Sam's room to talk for a little bit. "Sorry about Sal he really doesn't know when to shut his mouth." Jenna said sitting on the edge of the bed. "You know it is fine he just wanted to know I mean he was a foster kid too and never had any siblings so this is just knew to him as well." Sam said pulling out a picture. Jenna stared at her for a moment, "Who is the picture of?" Jenna asked half smiling. When Sam showed her Jenna cried it was a picture of their mother.

Sam and Jenna eventually joined everyone in the living room; Jenna sat in front of Sal and laughed when Sam sat on top of Jack because he groaned. Brooke brought some snacks in while Julian put a movie in. It was like old times between friends and everyone was enjoying themselves. It was about eleven o'clock when everyone left Sawyer was fast asleep and Jenna was laying in the back drifting off. Mouth, Millie and Sal left a few minutes before Nathan, Haley, Jack and Jamie even though Nathan had to carry Jamie out to the car because he fell asleep an hour ago no one seemed to mind.

Mia and Chase left at ten because Colin woke up and they did not want to wake Sawyer. When everyone was gone Samantha went off to bed leaving Brooke and Julian in the living room watching the movie. Julian finally ended up carrying Brooke into bed at midnight.

**I will be updating about every two weeks two to three chapters at a time. Haven't quiet figured out chapter three yet but hopefully it will come to me. **


End file.
